bain public
by Eckarose
Summary: Conan partit avec ses amis son frère les moury heiji et kazuha dans une autre ville pendant quelque jour de vacances un jour lui et les autre sont allé au bain public ou il se sent observer mais il à 2 ennemie qui ont un même but
1. Chapter 1

_ohayo je suis Conan Edogawa 7 je suis avec ran ma meilleure ami et son père les détective junior heiji kazuha dans une autre ville en vacance scolaire au bain public misturiko heiji genta et oncle on est ensemble dans un grand bain ou il à des homme j'ai sentiment d'être observer je me suis senti nerveux mais je le cache car si me amis me voit mode parano il s ferons plaisir de rire de moi en me traitent de parano alors je le cache je regarde tout les homme enfant ados avec méfiance j'ai jurer d'avoir vu gin un de mes pire ennemie mais il a pas rester assez longtemps surtout c'est pas la première fois je vois des homme même style de cheveux mais n'empêche que rien de penser à lui me rappelle c'est à cause de lui que je suis dans un corps d'enfants 1 ans 4 mois je mon enquête est au ralenti je suis vraiment désespérer haibara dit de pas me faire d'illusion plus temps se passe plus les chance de retrouver mon corps diminue au début j'utilisait ojissan et j'ai eu marre se type me désespère maintenant je laisse se ridiculiser b surtout que en contre parti j'ai eu que des coup sur la tête il m'écoute pas et me trait e pas correspond quand il entendu on va au bain aux bain public avec les enfants il c'est incruster en prétextant il va pas laisser une bande d'enfant et des ados seul mais quand il est la il nous fiche la honte mon frère de puis il ma rejoint on utilise d'autre moyen pour résoudre l'enquête demo ces temps ci j'ai plus gout à enquêter mais je déteste laisser un innocent payer pour un criminel mon frère misturiko genta font s des farce sur heiji et ojissan lui il se vanter des enquête auprès de ses fan j'ai soupirer je n'avais pas envie de sortir ni envie de venir me retrouver dans les bain public entourer d'inconnue comme toujours on ma pas laisser le choix je me suis lever pour sortir mon frére_

_akito : nichan tu va ou_

_moi :toilette et fiche moi paix nichan_

_akito : ohé pourquoi m'agresser_

_moi je lui lancer un regard noir je suis sortit avant il ma rattraper j'ai pris le coté opposé des toilette uniquement pour le faire chier je suis aller dans le couloir je suis me promener avec mon peignoirs bleu ciel et mon maillot short rouge je réfléchis sur comment mes 2 identité si j'arriverais un jour à choisir un jour dans ma promenade j'ai trouver un petit lac je me suis assis devant vu c'est tranquille regarde le lac changer de couleur à regarder de plus prés j'ai vu des poisson qui change de couleur tout les 60 s avec des couleur arc en ciel je suis rester 5 10 min puis je sais je risque me faire disputer à nouveau et puis être seul c'est dangereux surtout sans gadget je suis retourner sur mes pas au passage acheter une canette de soda et une bouteille d'eau minérale passer au toilette vous connaissez la drogue du violeur jhb ça te drogue et paralyse ben une personne m'en à foutu dans ma bouteille j'ai commencer voir trouble je suis rentrer dans la première salle il à une source chaude et un sauna j'ai failli tomber dans l'eau mais j'ai toujours mes reflexe mon cerveau n'est pas idiot je suis sure celui qui ma mis le ghb dans ma bouteille ou ma canette est encore dans le coin mais je sur que mon sentiment observer le genre de mauvais pressentiment n'est pas un jeu j'ai pas envie de me noyer et je suis trop loin des vestiaire pour me poser j'ai pas eu d'autre choix dans rentrer dans la salle qui sert de sauna vu il à personne ça c'est pas en route c'est pas de ma taille que je peut régler jamais je me savais en danger j'ai laisser mes lunette à coté de la poubelle dissimulé avant de rentrer si les autre me chercher il auront une piste aller même si j'ai pas mon badge ni mes gadget de défense tant je serais sous l'effet de ghb ça craint pour moi je me suis coucher sur le banc j'ai entendu la porte d sauna fermer j'ai halluciner j'ai vu ojissan mais pas tout seul il était avec gin j'ai palis le deux personne qui me déteste était la même ci j'ai la vision brouiller j'ai pu reconnaître quand il se sont approcher moi instinctivement je me suis lever l'ennuie je suis coincer pas de sortit en plus le sauna est en route il fait une de ses chaleur venant de gin je m'attend à tout mais le ghb c'est surement pas pour le me torturez pas de ce genre quand ojissa ma tenu j'ai palis j'ai beau chercher à résister c'est un perdu j'ai rougi quand je n'avais plus mon maillot sur moi ses main sous le peignoirs il à ouvert mon peignoir e exposé à gin qui sourit de la vue j'ai pas regarder ce sadick il ma'attraper le visage il m'embrasser j'ai geler il à commencer m'embrasser le cou le torse mes téton ça main se balader partout surmoi il sucer mais ojissa ma fais pareille il tenait mes mains je regrettai d'avoir semer mon frère je déteste me retrouver en situation comme sa j'ai beau vouloir ignorez ces sadick pervers j'ai pas put me défendre et même je voulais je suis inoffensif contre 2 adulte j'ai supporter toute leur caresse embrassade partout et suçage les quand j'ai senti l'intrusion de doigt gin il sourit sadic il ma doigter j'ai essayer de repousser ojissan ma tenu les main il à commence à mettre un puis forcer un troisième j'ai craquer quand il ma doigter de ses 3 doigt ben quand il ma embrasser j'ai mordu il claquer je suis au sol j'ai préférer fermer les yeux il ma ramasse il sont rentré l'un après l'autre en moi 'j'ai perdu connaissance quand il m'on pénétrer à mon réveil j'était dans le sauna vide évidement nu je me suis habiller de mon maillot aller direct au vestiaire bien qu je me souvient pas de ce qui c'est passer je sais que un 6 n'est pas censé être nu je me suis douchez habillez sorti mais depuis je suis sorti du sauna je ressent un grand vide en moi que j'ai mal mais je préfère pas savoir qui entrer en premier je traînes sans savoir ou aller pourquoi avec qui je suis venu allez que dois faire sas savoir je suis pourquoi je suis revenu au petit lac j'ai beau cherche savoir qui je suis assis à regarder l'eau changer de 7 couleur quand et les autre sont venu je reconnais personne à part mon frère_

_ran et les enfants : Conan_

_moi toujours fixer l'eau_

_mon frére: petit frére_

_moi regarder mon frére à coté de moi : nichan_

_ayumi : Conan kun tu va bien_

_misturiko : on ta chercher partout_

_genta sur un ton accusateur toi aller chercher un nouveau trésor pour toi tout seul_

_ran me fais un câlin : Conan :je me suis inquiéter pour toi faut pas nous faire peur comme ça_

_moi regarder les autres : vous êtes qui_

_les autres surpris : Conan_

ran me toucher le front: Conan tu n'a pas de fièvre mais tu es mouillé tout va bien tu t'es fait mal quelque part

moi réfléchir si je devais lui dire que j'ai mal je l'ai pas fais : genki onnessan

ran ma regarder inquiétude : Conan c'est moi ran tu me reconnais

moi observer ran: non ran

mon frère : nichan pourquoi tu est ici

moi : je sais pas surement pour regarder l'eau changer de couleur

les trio regarde l'eau changer de couleur : sukke

ayumi :c'est beau ça fais les couleur de l'arc en ciel

misturiko regarde sa montre : tout les 1 min ça change de couleur

genta : c'est ensorceler

ai : genta tu es idiot regarde de plus près tu comprendra qui est responsable de ses changement de couleur

kazuhaqui regarde le lac : oh c'est des poisson il change de couleur parce que il veulent faire peur aux prédateur qui voudrais les manger c'est une sorte auto protection comme il sont ensemble il synchronise leur couleur en cas d'attaque leur couleur change en même temps ça déstabilise leur ennemie

mon frère : les amis c'est d'espèce rare il sont protéger

trio impressionnez: sukke

moi: ran je suis fatigué je veut rentrer

ran : me dit d'accord on rentre il faut te changer tu sera malade après

on à pris route vers l'hôtel les enfants n'ont pas arrêter de chuchoter avec mon frère quand on était dans le hall de l'hôtel ran kazuha heiji réclamer les clé mon frère et les enfant peu plus loin complotez j'était tranquillement à les observer quand subite douleur qui fait trop mal ma frappez la tête que ça fais top mal que je frotter ma tête douloureuse

kogoro : sale gamin toujours à nous mettre des problème il ma fichu un deuxième coup sur ma tête

moi frottez je me suis mis à pleurer frottez ma tête aller voir ran

ran surprise ma regarder c'est mis à mon niveau : Conan pourquoi tu pleure

moi pleurer: j'ai mal à ma tête

l'hôtesse de l'accueil designer kogoro: j'ai vu type frapper l'enfant sur la tête deux fois ran regarder vers son père

mon frére et les enfant tout les client regarder kogoro qui allumer sa cigarette tranquilement

mon frère colère fichu un coup de pied à kogoro : vous pas touchez mon frére

kogoro élargie les yeux il voulu frappez mon frère

ran elle en position effrayante : elle dit papa lève la main sur lui tu regrettera

kogoro regard effrayé chercher à s'enfuir en reculant vers la sortit : ran je fais que lui donner ce qu'il mérite

mon frére colère: uso ta fais pleurer mon frère il ta rien fait

ran furieuse s'avancer vers son père mode effrayante :kazuha heiji occupez vous des enfants et de Conan

kogoro comprit il à des compte à régler il c'est sauver

mon frère la poursuivis colère: matte ojissan vous êtes un lâche allez vous excuser auprès de mon frère

ai signer quel chose les trio sont aller aussi à sa poursuite ran aussi

kazuha :heiji on devrai pas leur de pas aller

heiji : t'inquiète il vont surveille l'oncle il n'aucune chance de les semer avec magic il pourra pas se cacher inaperçu ramenons Conan et ai dans la chambre

kazuha ma pris dans ses bras pour me réconforter on est monter dans la chambre : ai tu viens

ai nous à rejoint monter dans l'ascenseur: il est amnésique

heiji: cette histoire est pas normal

kazuha :heiji qu'est tu veut dire

heiji : ça veut dire entre temps il est absent et le temps en la retrouver dans le petit lac il à du se passer quel chose qui lui à fais peur qui la rendu amnésique Conan n'est genre pleurer en public on à besoin d'un médecin pour vérifier son amnésique

ai : Conan ça te fais mal

moi calmer me cache le visage rouge sur kazuha: oui ça me fais très mal j'ai mal à ma tête je suis fatigué

kazuha caresser le dos pour me reconfonter : Conan tu va te repose dans la chambre sortit de l'ascenseur aller dans a chambre de heiji ou mon frère partage la chambre avec lui aussi j'ai mis vêtement sec un short noir une tee-shirt rouge bordeaux dans la salle de bain ensuite aller dans mon lit notre lit il à 2 par chambre on à 3 chambre les filles dort ensemble genta et misturiko avec ojissan ce qu'es expliquer heiji ai elle ma poser des questions j'ai pas voulus répondre j'aimais pas son ton j'ai u mal à m'endormir mon frère et les trio sont revnue aussi

mon frère : petit frére tu va bien

moi dans le lit : nichan j'ai mal à la tête j'arrive pas dormir

mon frère : les gars allez attendre l bas je dois parler à mon frére

les enfants: : OK sont aller rejoindre ai dans le coin à lire un magazine

mon frère il ma donner un nounous tout doux: sherlock ton doudou devrais t'aider dis petit frère ou sont tes lunette

moi : mes lunettes j'ai des lunette

mon frère : oui tu en il sont spécial essaye de te rappeler ou tu les a mis c'est important

moi réfléchir: je croit il avait de l'eau une sale une poubelle

mon frère bon sang ça nous aide pas beaucoup on était au bain public il à beaucoup de salle de source chaude et de nombreux pièce dis tu as fais quoi quand tu nous à quitte tu as été quel partout tu as vu quel chose de particulier

moi réfléchis: euh je sais pas je crois j'ai marcher et je suis tomber il à l'eau qui change de couleur après je crois j'ai pris de l'eau et un soda dans l'appareil aie j'ai mal à la tête le main sur la tête

mon frère coller son front sur mon front : aller je te laisse dormir ça te fera du bien ne t'inquiète pas je vais veiller sur toi je te laisserais pas petit frére tu peut fermer les yeux

moi : aligata nichan

j'ai serrer sherloc contre moi j'ai regarder mon frére automatiquement j'ai sucer on pouce j'ai fermer les yeux avec crainte de savoir mon frère est avec moi m'apporte une sécurité je me suis endormis plus tard ran ma réveiller pour la sensei je la parce que c'est une femme docteur qui est venu me visiter surtout poser des question

ran me réveille en douceur: mon Conan réveille toi

moi me suis réveiller frotter mes yeux : ran qu'est il y a

ran : sensei est venu te voir

moi regarde sensei :pourquoi sensei veut me voir

la doc : Conan kun je m'appelle aiko narita je suis pédiatre on ma demande de venir te voir parce que on ma dit tu as mal à la tête et ne te souviens pas certaine personne comment tu va

moi ça : genki je crois

ran : mon Conan tu n'a plus mal la tête

moi ça me fais pas beaucoup mal ran il est ou nichan

ran : ton frère est allé chercher tes lunette pour toi avec heiji kazuha et tes amis ton frère ma dit avait mal à la tête j'ai fais venir sensei pour te voir c'es t dernier temps tu as souvent mal à la tête

la doc Conan kun tu veut bien je fais une visite pour m'assurer tu va bien

moi j'ai pas envie mais en regardant ran j'ai vu elle est inquiète alors j'ai accepter vraiment pour faire plaisir: d'accord

ran : enlève ton tee shirt mon Conan

moi j'obeis mais j'ai pas pus m'empêcher rougir : est ce je dois enlever mon débardeur

la doc qui pris son matériel dans sac : non tu peut garder Conan kun tu as quel age elle à commencer pour écouter mon coeur

moi réfléchis en m'observent je déduit tout en laissant sensei me visiter mais ça mi s mal à l'aise : 6/7 je crois

la doc : c'est quoi ton nom de famille

moi :euh je sais pas

la doc : Conan kun comment s'appelle ton frère et tes parents

moi réfléchi :euh akito maman papa je crois

ran :tu te souvient de mon nom ou tes amis

moi réfléchis :nom je connais que les prénom c'est vous qui me la dit

la doc à mis le tensiomètre pour enfants à mon bras : ran chan ou étiez vous quand vous avez vu Conan ne souviens pas

ran: on est tous aller au bain public dans les source chaude Conan était avec heiji les garçon et avec mon père il à dit à son frère il va au toilette mais après on la pas revu on la trouver assis au petit lac assis regarder l'eau après 2 h 30 de recherche

la doc : je connais très bien ces source c'est un endroit qui est assez grand Conan à pu se perdre vu il à de l'eau partout il à pu glisser se cogner la tête demo il à pu voir quel chose que son cerveau veut le protéger je vais lui faire une prise de sang je trouve sa tension anormal et l'emmener faire une radio générale et faire un scan de la tête un ecg si vous dite il porte des lunette je pense l'endroit sont ces lunette il à pu avoir le problème Conan kun tu as manger ou bu quel chose quand tu était aux source

moi réfléchis : euh je crois j'ai pris un soda et de l'eau dans l'appareille

la doc pris son matériel de prise de sang: le soda il à quel parfum

moi réfléchis: je crois c'est une canette il était orange jaune et noir

ran ma mis assis sur elle : c'est le soda orange c'est son préférer

la doc elle m'a mis l'élastique chercher un veine pour pis désinfecter : Conan kun faut pas tu bouge je vas te faire une petite prise de sang dis moi tu te souviens si tu est allé quelque part quand tu était aux source chaude

moi regarde l'autre cotè à la prise de sang je me suis mordu la lèvre : euh non à part les toilette

la doc qui fait prise de sang : Conan kun t'es maux de tête tu sait il vienne

moi grimacer à la prise de sang :non narita sensei itai

mon frère et les autres enfants : vous êtes qui obassa vous faite quoi à mon frère

ran : akito kin c'est une sensei elle venu pour voir ton frère vous pouvez allez à coté

la doc mis fin à la prise de sang et mis un pansement à l'endroit de la prise : c'est bon ran chan j'ai finis Conan kun tu es trés courageux peut remettre ton tee-shirt

mon frère :les gars aller dans la chambre de filles

les enfants :OK akito il sont allé dans l'autre chambre sensei conan kun tu peut te rhabiller ran

moi remet mon tee -shirt

mon frère il c'est approché de nous il sourciller il sorti mes lunette dans sa veste jean: petit frère j'ai trouver tes lunette

moi : aligata nichan

ran : akito ou était ces lunettesmon frère : on la récupérer aux objet perdu l'obassa à dit la femme de ménage la ramenée avec plein d'autre objet elle à trouver heiji nichan essaye de savoir ou elle à trouver kazuha neechan elle au téléphone elle nous à dit remonter vous rejoindre elle arrive elle va réserver le restaurant aussi nichan tu va bien

moi : regarde mon frère : ça va nichan je suis fatigué

la doc ranger ses affaire : akito kun dis moi ton frère il à souvent maux tête

mon frère : euh je crois que oui mais mon frère quand il à mal il aime pas le dire aujourd'hui mon frère à eu mal à cause d'ojissan il déteste mon frére quand il parle ou il à rien fait il fais mal à mon frère

ran embarrasser : akito otossa ne déteste pas ton frère

mon frère sur un ton colère : si c'est vrai ran neechan ton otossa est méchant il déteste mon frère il nous appelle gamin les resquilleur il n'arrête pas de taper la tête de mon frère je lai dit à mon papa il à dit ton otossa n'a pas le droit de nous taper en plus les amis m'on dit ton otossa avant mon arrivé quand tu n'est pas la il ont l'entend l'appeler sale gamin pic assiette resquilleur le gamin à lunette il ne traître pas mon frère gentille il le laisse pas parler et aujourd'hui il fais pleure mon petit frère en le frappant sur la tête 2 fois devant tout le monde et ne c'est pas excuser ran neechan on t'aime bien mais moi je veut plus habiter avec vous j'ai dit à maman on retourne chez notre parrain j'ai assez de voir ton otossa faire mal à mon frère dé qu'on retourne à Tokyo on va habiter chez le prof maman est d'accord je veut plus ton otossa approche de nous

ran c'est mordu la lèvre rouge embarras regarder sensei qui sourciller : je comprend akito tu veut protéger ton frère

mon frère fais apparaître un petit bouquet de fleur l'offre à ran: ran neechan tu peut toujours nous voir tu sais tu est pour rien si ton papa est un méchant toi tu toujours notre grande soeur on t'aime beaucoup tu dois pas payer pour lui ça serais pas juste

ran sourire amicale malgré son regard de tristesse :aligata akito moi j'ai rien dit mais cette situation me mal à l'aise c'est vrai ran est gentille mais son papa lui pas

la doc : ran chan tu permet j'emmène Conan passer quelque examen à

ran :me regarde : d'accord sensei tout ce que je veu c'est Conan soit en bien

mon frère : sensei je peut venir avec mon frère s'il vous plait

la doc: bien sur je pense ça ferais plaisir à ton frère

ran : je demanderais heiji de vous rejoindre la bas sensei je vais contacter agasa pou vous envoyer l'autorisation

mon frère :ran neechan je l'ai appeler il ma dit maman yukiko va venir elle au japon

ran : d'accord Conan kun il faut mettre tes chaussure

moi : hai ran me suis lever pour mettre mes chaussure

la doc : akito kun tu as quel age

mon frère à pris nos sac à dos mis : j'ai 7 comme Conan on est jumeau il me la donner le bleu panda lui sac violet singe

la doc : akito kun pour un 7 je trouves plutôt mature pour ton age ran chan comment tu fais pour les différencier

ran : oh mais les 2 le son akito est très protecteur avec son jumeau parfois trop farceur un peu plus gourmand que son frère il est aime la magie Conan est aussi protecteur mais il est plus réserver il se souci de tout le monde il veut toujours sauver le monde il est douer en foot

la doc pris ses affaires : je vois il se ressemble mais il ont deux personnalité différente bien aligata ran chan je dois aller je te tiendrai au courant on y va les garçons

mon frère et moi habillée identique il à une casquette rouge à l'envers sa montre à son poignée gauche lunettes de soleil violet moi je voulais pas on frère ma répliquer c'est mon jour alors obéit il est effrayants j'ai mis ma casquette rouge et mes lunette de soleil quand mon frère à vu heiji il à dit sensei voici heiji tous les toi monter avec sensei mais j'ai pu sentir mon frère est méfiant bien que moi aussi j'avais impression d'être surveiller ben sensei nous emmener à l'hôpital

mon frère venu s'asseoir sur mon it : je sait tu es réveiller Conan

moi me suis retourner pour regarder mon frère : nichan comment tu sait je suis réveiller

mon frère : je le sait c'est tout dit petit frère tu te rappelle de ce que tu as fait aujourdhui

moi : nichan j'aime pas le ton de ta voix qu'est il ya

mon frére respirer puis d'une voix plus calme :petit frère répond juste tu te souviens de ce que ta fait aujourd'hui oui ou non

moi je réfléchis p: non je me souvient pas qu'est qu'il ya

mon frère : bestuni maman arrive on va rentrer avec elle

moi :maman viens dit nichan pourquoi tu as été méchant avec ran

mon frère : je le suis pas avec elle je lui dit la vérité sur ce que ce son papa fais quand elle n'est pas la

moi : demo tu la rendu triste j'ai vu son regard elle était triste son papa n'est pas toujours ce que tu dis

mon frère : arrêt petit frère il marre tu protège con

moi sueur chut : nichan

mon frère ma regarder d'un regard dur : arrête de protéger ce con il ne le mérite pas tu es mon petit frère pas paintball tu n'a pas laisser te frapper sans raison

moi effrayé : nichan je comprend pas

heiji : akito laisse tomber

mon frère lancer un regard noir à heiji mon frère à pris ma main il me tient avec douceur: bestuni petit frère tu as faim

moi senti j'ai faim : oui dis je m'appelle vraiment Conan

mon frère ma regarder surpris : ben oui pourquoi petit frère

moi : j'ai l'impression de pas m'appeler Conan

mon frère : dis shinichi tu connais

moi réfléchis:euh non qu'est que j'ai

heiji : sensei dit tu as perdu la mémoire que tu as du te cogner la tête quand tu était tout seul ce dis la façon t'es lunette était me laisse penser que tu savait il à quel qun qui te surveille et tu as laisser volontaire pour si on te cherche pour nous te trouver

mon frére:matte ne lui dis pas ça

moi sourciller : heiji nichan qu est ce que ça veut dire

mon frère fusiller heiji : ferme la

heiji lui fusiller mon frère: tu la dis toi même ta mère arrive en générale elle n'est jamais seul tu sait très bien celui qui accompagne es pas commode

papa et maman : ben merci heiji je me savais pas pas commode

heiji et mon frére devenue blanc : euh gomen c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ojissan

mon frère palis puis placer un poker face et un sourire amuser: outch heiji nichan tu la pourtant dis

heiji froncer les sourcil :sss vraiment tu veut jouer à ça je sais certaine chose sur toi de ce voyage

mon frère p enfoirer tu me balance je te balance à ta petite amie : je vois pas de quoi tu parle en faite tu devais pas prévenir kazuha neechan

heiji agacer sourit agaçant à mon frère

mon frère déstabiliser par ce sourire p quel enfoirés lui rend le sourire agaçant avec poker face à heiji

moi je me suis mis à rire ce qui surpris tout le monde me demander pas pourquoi je ne sais pas :hihihi haha

papa nous observer ma regarder surpris

mon frère et heiji sueur chute : ohé ohé qu'est il à de drôle

moi mort rire : hihihi ben je sais pas hihihi

maman : mon Conan tu va bien

moi arrêter de rire rougis regarde mes parents dévisager : tu est qui obassa

mon frère sueur chuté plus nerveusement p aie appeler okassa obassa mauvaise idée petit frère

maman d'une voix calme inquiétude dissimulé: je suis maman et on est venu vous chercher pour rentrer à la maison

mon frère : est ce ça veut dire il peut sortir

papa : on à déjà signe le bon de sortit vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé

mon frère et heiji se regarde nerveusement moi j'ai pas pus m'empêcher de venir nerveux et mal à l'aise

papa nous observe : je vois je demanderais à ran

mon frère sueur chuté + comme hattory

heiji nerveusement : ben on est allé aux bain et source chaude avec les détective junior kazuha ran et ojissan un moment les fille sont allé de leur coté ojissan les jumeau misturiko genta et moi on allé de notre coté on comme un peu

maman : vous avez perdu Conan

mon frère p surtout j'aieu mauvais présentiment quand nichan n'est pas revenu: demo c'est lui qui il à été mauvaise humeur tout la journée il ma dit il va au toilettes il ma dit de laisser tranquille quand il comme ça je laisse tranquille ou il me cible après je sais il reviens en générale il n'est pas revenu on à commencer à le chercher mais on à perdu du temps chercher ojissan il est allé boire dans un bar un moment quand les fille nous à rejoint plus tard ran à compris on perdu Conan ayumi et moi on la retrouver on attendu le reste il était assis habille dans le borde du petit lac à regarde l'eau changer de couleur

heiji :on c'est aperçu il ne reconnais personne en dehors de son frère on retourner à l'hôtel

yukiko: akito tu appeler agasa pour lui demander de vivre chez lui pourquoi tu lui as demander

mon frère baisser les yeux p en fait j'avais un autre plan ai chan pense que c 'est mieux comme ça de rester chez le prof :c'est que

heiji: surement parce que ojissan et lui s'entendent pas du tout

papa : ou pour protéger ton frère sensei narita me la dis elle entendu dire ce qui c'est passer à la réception de l'hôtel de toute façon tu as bien fais de demander transfert cette fois ci même vous avez décider de vous taire sur ce qui c'est passé je me suis renseigne sur l'hôtel vous êtes descendu il à des camera dans tout l'hôtel ce qui à pu se passer à du être filmée Conan tu t'habille en y va

moi p m'habiller devant eux j'ai pas envie :

mon frère p aie aie ça va faire mal pour ojissan j'avais oublier les caméra : no aux grand

heiji : moi je dois appeler kazuha il est sortit yusako je vais chercher la voiture sortit

maman: tu as besoin

mon frère : okassa on à tous ce qui faut je vais aider nichan

maman nous à regarder : message reçu je vous laisse je vais attendre dans le couloir elle nous embrasser la joue elle est sortit moi : nichan

mon frère pris le sac et me donner des vetement : tu te souvient peut être pas okassa à tendance à nous traiter comme bébé il à une règles on s'habille pas devant les adulte jamais il à des adulte il aime les enfants il leur fais du mal demo toi et moi nous somme les frère les plus malin ben habille toi otossa est pas genre à traîner

moi j'ai mi mon débardeur et mon tee-shirt : dit nichan tu as menti à ran n'est ce pas

mon frère mis sa veste jean : disons j'ai arranger la version écoute petit frère si on te pose des question sur ce que je dis à les autre confirme par un oui ou dis je sais pas j'était pas la parfois la vérité n'est pas toujours bon à entendre ça peut faire du mal à une personne tu n'a observer les parents il arrange des vrai histoire qui finis pas toujours bien en version pour enfants et les parents dans ce domaine il sont champion

moi j'ai finis de m'habiller je met chaussette et chaussure: nichan tu pense quoi de ce prénom Conan

mon frére casquette lunette de soleil son sac sur le dos : tu as quoi contre ce prénom ben si tu veut savoir Conan c'est cool pour un tentai demo si tu veut changer de prénom demande aux parents c'est leur spécialité maman est actrice papa est auteur ben moi je suis magikarateka et acteur c'est aussi ma spécialité en quelque sorte si tu veut je te montrerai nos jeu de déguisement tu il joue dans mes cheveux t'es parfait tu es prêt petit frère

moi mis ma veste jean casquette mes affaire montre badge :mon sac je suis prêt nichan dit tu pense je retrouverais la mémoire un jour

mon frère pris ma main puis me faire un câlin fraternelle : t'inquiète pas petit frère que tu es mémoire ou pas tu peut toujours compter sur moi pour t'aider tu reste mon frère jumeau je t'aime avec ou san mémoire jamais je te laisserais n'oublis pas sherloc

moi j'ai pris sherloc :merci grand frère je t'aime aussi je me suis senti rougir parce que j'ai eu un drôle sentiment en disons ces phrase

mon frère ma regarder surpris puis il ma sourit on est sorti on à rejoint maman en est allé dans la voiture papa et heiji nous attendent près de la voiture on est entrer dans la voiture de location gris mon frère et heiji m'entourait à l'arrière on est retourner à l'hôtel heiji à commander des pizza en à manger puis en regardais la télé qui bizarrement heiji nous à servi d'oreiller qui lui fus embarrasser de ce passage mon frére c'est endormis avant moi en même temps heiji ça l'amuser il à même pris des photo l ben le reste de l'a nuit c'était plutôt calme le lendemain en est tous rentré à Tokyo les trio sont retourner chez leur parents heiji et kazuha avec ran mais pour habiter non pour aider ran à déménager chez moi en faite mon père à décider de louer la maison à ran et sera heiji et kazuha ont demander à être transférer à Tokyo quand à moi et mon frére on habite toujours à Tokyo mais dans une maison sur le 3 ème district et jii est notre employer polyvalent et heiji habite avec nous il est le nouveau gardien il surtout notre cible de blague amis ce qui est cool mon frére et lui sont devenu les meilleur amis autant que heiji est mon meilleur amis bien que j'ai sentiment il me cache la vrai vérité papa à porter plainte contre ojissan en on à attente de procès oh n'ayez pas peur c'est juste fin de ce chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

_quelque heure de retour du bain public à Tokyo on est à la maison de couverture edogawa mon frère moi on fait les leçon sous la surveillance papa qui travaille son bouquin sur son ordinateur maman est sorti pour faire des course avec ma petite soeur Hana et Natsuki ma grande soeur je observait papa j'ai un mal à l'aise avec lui prés de moi puis papa à reçu un message il ma regarder endormie sur la table sur mes devoir jouer dans mes cheveux il regarder mon frère censé faire ses devoirs_

_papa: akito tu es censé faire tes leçons pas jouer à la console_

_mon frère joue sur sa console :j'ai finis mes devoirs de toutes la semaine_

_papa: vraiment Akito ça te dérangerais pas de rangée cette console que je vérifie tes devoir et anglais_

_mon frère soupir obéis en prenant ses devoir :demo otossa j'aime pas l'anglais_

_papa me réveille :que tu aime ou pas tu apprend et fais tes devoirs en anglais c'est pas négociable conan réveille toi mon grand_

_moi je me suis endormis mais je fais cauchemar je comprend rien j'entend papa qui ma réveiller en sursaut un regard de peur essoufflé j'ai regarder autour en essuyant mes larmes: otossa nichan vous êtes vivant_

_papa ma observer un ton apaisant en caressant : conan tu as rien à craindre tu es la maison avec ton frère et moi tu tes endormis sur tes devoirs_

_mon frère ma regarder: nichan tu devrais monter dans la chambre prendre repos ta pas beaucoup dormis hier soir_

_moi je frotte mes yeux: j'ai pas finis mes leçons_

_mon frère : uso tu le as finis avant moi tu veut pas monter parce ta peur de faire des cauchemar_

_moi :je ment pas j'ai à faire pour kojiwama sensei pour demain je suis pas menteur je sus pas un bébé je suit pas petit je suis pas nain de jardin je veut pas laissez moi tranquille je veut pas je me suis sauver en courant dans ma chambre_

_mon frère ma suivi je les bloque la porte pour il entre pas : nichan laisse moi entrer_

_moi assit derrière la porte je sent trembler j'ai sherloc je le serrer fort en laissant mes larmes tomber ne sachant quoi pas faire : non je veut pas laisse moi tranquille_

_mon frère regarde papa qui es monter derrière nous en observant fermer les yeux : nichan je suis désolé je voulais pas te dire ça je veut pas on soit fâché pour a tu es mon frère tu es pas un menteur tu es pas petit comme les autres dise tu es pas un nain de jardin comme ojisan à dit tu es mon petit frère et jumeaux je voulais pas te faire triste je te demande pardon je n'auras pas du te traiter de menteur tu es pas un menteur tu es tout sauf un menteur tu as du courage tu es justicier comme dit les filles tu es un super kawaii beau gosse tu es le plus intelligent douer en football tu as tout pour plaire je suis désole nichan je veut pas on se dispute ni on se fâche je ne veut pas on se fâche pour ça parce que je te crois j'ai confiance en toi soit à se fâché on seras à se séparer je veut pas on soit séparer comme_

_j'ai ouvert rougie enlaçant mon frère : nichan je veut pas être loin de toi j'a peur quand tu es pas l ai j'arrive pas me souvenir mais je le vu te tuer avec les enfants maman papa les neechan tout ceux que je connais il à plein de truc il me donne il rigole j'ai tomber à genoux mes mains sur ma tête qui me fais trop mal __après je commence respirer difficile _

_mon frère inquiet me tient :nichan tout va bien je suis la respire _

_moi j'ai eu la tête qu tourne la vision brouiller je me suis trembler de partout faible:ni perdre consience en tremblant plus_

_mon frère me tient sentit mes tremblement ma vu perdre consience: nichan nichan réveille toi otossa otossa nichan tremble_

_papa qui lisait un SMS à rejoint ma pris allongé pls(postion latérale de sécurité) : aki va prendre la pharmacie pour moi_

_mon frère regarde papa qu me tenais une position de sécurité : nichan_

_papa :hayake Akito va me rendre la pharmacie_

_mon frère regarde papa puis obéis court chercher la pharmacie :euh hai_

_papa me tiens d'une main de l'autre appel miyake :moshi junchiro kun tu peut venir c'est urgent c'est pour conan_

_miyake qui conduit yusako sensei vous tomber assez mal je sus au volant demo quel est le problème avec conan kun_

_mon frère revenus avec la pharmacie :otossa okassa et les neechan arrive je les vue rentrer_

_papa ouvre la pharmacie il chercher un médicament contre les convulsion p so pourquoi elle rentre au mauvais moment ou se trouve ce fichu médicament : aki tiens mon portable met le sur haut parleur_

_mon frère obéis met le portable sur haut parleur :ale miyake sensei otossa pourquoi il est en ligne_

_papa trouver le médicament et pris une seringue neuf non ouvert il dose le médicament avant de m'introduire: commence pas akito il est en ligne parce que je l'es appeler pour son aide_

_miyake: akito kun tu peut me diire les symptôme de ton frère à eu aujour'hui_

_mon frère :je ne sait pas_

_papa une voix sévère : akito ne plaisante pas avec la santé tu te souviens ce que tu lu à dit tout à l'heure tu veut pas le perdre c'est ce qu va arriver_

_ mon frère cris les main sur les oreilles : yamero otossa ne ds ps ça je ne lasserai jamais mon frère tomber jamais je lasseras nous séparer si viens un jour à partir on repartira jamais je permettrais ça je vie sans lui jamais plutôt mourir que être séparer de lu je refuse abandonner ni le trahir comme j'ai trahir plus e_

_maman et mes sœurs qui rentrer entendu nichan crier rejoint papa mon frère à l'étage vite :les jumeaux yusako pourquoi autan de cris aki_

_mon frère se retourne puis se sauve en passant le couloir descend le couloir l'escalier vite_

_ma grande soeur été voir : nichan court pas dans l'escalier tu va tomber nichan ou tu va otossa il à pris son sket et il est sorti_

_papa p masaka cet réaction et son obstination il sait plus qu'il le dit le connaissant il va faire une bêtise :nastuki rattrape le ne le quitte pas des yeux hayake nastuki_

_ma grande soeur surpris :hai otossa elle va la recherche de nichan_

_miyake: yusako sensei comment va Conan kun_

_papa p so gérer les jumeaux rétrécit en mauvais moment dangereux matte dangereux je les avais entendu parler avec heiji kun l'autre jour quand je les demander de quo il parle il avais répondu l parlait d'un film qui sont pressé de voir demo les dernière information j'a eu hier c'e surement lié matte si je rajoute le changement d'humeur la fatigue de Conan son regard sa réaction avant de convulser c'est yabbe il fait une surement il regarde mes yeux: junchiro kun donne moi ta conclusion sur les symptôme j'ai constater depuis quelque temps_

_miyake : les quelles yusako sensei_

_papa:changement humeur fatigue insomnie à instant j'a comme impression il voit trouble d'après ran chan il à souvent mal à la tête juste avant de convulser il me paru avoir mal à la tète c'est les symptome que j'ai pu remarquer_

_miyake : encore ces maux de tète_

_papa: encore_

_miyake p yabbe: euh yusako sensei ou etes vous j'arrive __est que possible comment va til je parle à conan kun_

_papa : nous somme à sumida il est inconscient ces convulsions viens de s'arrêter_

_miyake : je vous envoie l'ambulance il amènera à l'hôpital pour examen approfondi je vous rejoint à l'hôpital au plus vite yusako sensei tout ces symptôme est une problème de la tête avec convulsion ou fièvre je peut pas m'avancer demo je tiens à vous prévenir conan est forte chance de se faire opérer au cerveaux ce qu est pour lui opération à risque voir mortelle mettez conan kun sous oxygène tout de suite sis il à d'autre convulsion avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance attention il avale pas sa langue rejet mettez le en plus sous masque surveiller son rythme cardiaque prenez aussi sa température noter poul nombre de battement ohé ohé keiko tu fais quoi à ma radio_

_keiko petite amie de miyake : j'ai marre d'écouter tes matchs de Baseball marre de cet embouteillage ça fais 2 h tu avais dit il à pas d'embouteillage à cet heure ci_

_miyake: tu me donne mal de tête te plaint sans arrêt jy peut rien il à des travaux de réparation à cause de cet accdent on doit attendre dire que j'avas prévu autre chose_

_keiko: nani junchiro tu comptais encore aller avec cette baka de collégue à ce fichu truc_

_miyake dispute avec sa petite amie: ah c'est quoi cet idée à 2 balle jour de repos je fais ce que j'aime faire harumi chan n'est pas une baka elle est ma meilleure amie depuis toujours_

_keiko :cette fille est ordinaire est pas ami avec quelqu'un comme toi elle s'intéresse de ton argent_

_miyake un ton colère claque la joue de sa petite amie :la ferme keiko je te permet pas ou je te jure tu regrettera cette idée_

_papa regarde maman p __les femmes jalouse quand elle on une idée en tête elle on don de nous mettre à nerf:du calme junchiro kun agir sous la colère n'apporte rien de bon que des ennuie maîtrise pour eviter de perdre ce que tu aime faire ça seras dommage que bon pédiatre finis en prison_

_miyake : yabbe yusako sensei toujours en ligne_

_keiko :mph un beau gosse comme il peut faire ben plus haut que trainer avec des gamins être comme son père_

_miyake frapper quel chose de la voiture:ferme la keiko je veut plus t'entendre ne me compare pas à ce salaud tu sait rien sur moi_

_keiko regarde l'arme tomber de la boite à gant :junchiro kun cet objet t'appartient tu possède une arme_

_miyake ramasse l'arme couper ligne avec papa :baka cet arme est rien d'autre qu'un jouet je veut si un jour je veut tuer je tuerais sans me salir les mains avec du sang je le ferais pas j'abandonnerais pas mes patient pour qui quonc même pas pour ce salaud il meurt bien mourir je m'en bas les couille il meurs assassiné ça me fera des vacances et justice_

_papa:ohé junchiro so il à raccroché_

_maman : chéris miyake sensei semble très en colère contre son père au point de vouloir sa mort à __l'instant __quand elle lui à parler de lui ve bruit métallique demo il __t'appelle __yusako sensei_

_papa soupir : pff junchiro kun était un de mes meilleur __élèves __quand j'était étudiant j'ai appris les art martiaux quand on était à l'université il à 15 ans il c'est produit un accident il était encore au collège son père à eu un patient mécontent pour une erreur médicale il à enlever junchiro kun quand il sortait de son entrainement rentrais chez lui après avoir passer au combini il son vélo le patient la renversé demo l était encore vivant il endormis junchiro kun kidnappé pendant prêt de +1 semaine il à réussir à tenter s'échapper 1 fois l c'est défendu au moment de fuir l c'st pris une balle à la jambe puis l'homme la battu carrément torture avec des coups le brûlant lu coupant la moité de son corps il à demander à le père de junchiro une rançon il à refuser de payer parce il cru que ce n'est que blague il ma appeler demander de le sortir de la que cet personne va le tuer à ce moment le kidnappeur la surpris à téléphoner après on à été couper quand je suis arrivé junchiro état enchaîner ballonné couvert de blessure il état assis sur une bombe réglé pour le faire exploser la min il seras se lever de cette chaise_

_maman: c'est un piège pour celui qu sera venir sauver miyake sensei_

_papa:oui et non c'est le père de junchiro qui est viser junchiro kun était à peine conscient il à fallit mourir à après ce jour la il rester 2 mois à l'hôpital pour se remettre de certain blessure demo comme conan l en fait encore des cauchemari l à fugué de chez lui après ça il est tomber dans la l'alcool un jour il à été arrêté pour conduite sans permis en état d'ivresse rébellion refus d'obtempérer comme tout mineur boire de l'alcool est interdit il le savait mais il avais de l'alcool à porté de main chez lui l'alcool de son __père __qui vole le jour il fus __arrêté __pour ces __petits délit __d'ados j'était au poste __un enquête je bien faillir pas le reconnaître il étiat dans un état demo il c'est passer que quelqu'un en garde à vue qui ouvert les veine volontairement il accomplis un exploit tout de suite il savait quoi faire même avec de l'alcool dans le sang à ce moment la j'ai compris tout ce qu'il à pu faire c'es juste sa face d'ados qui à besoin d'aide et attention il à continuer les art martiaux demo après son enlèvement li à repris l'entraînement quand il état prêt demo à ce moment la il beaucoup changer il était à se battre pour un rien il s'acharne à s'entraîner avec coéquipier il est pas capable de tuer quelqu'un même cil le voulais _

_ maman : pourquoi tu crois ça il maîtrise art martiaux tu la entendu il tueras san se salir les main_

_papa regarder mon poignée : il à dit ça sur la colère je le connais il à 15 ans il ma dt yusako sensei je veut pas être comme mon père jamais son kidnappeur lui à dit il es comme son père il va payer pour son père de plus son père est une personne qui pense à l'argent catégorie de homme le plus détestable tu dis je suis macho mais lui tu le croise tu le supporteras pas la mère de junchiro à voulu travailler son père à aussitôt divorcer avec elle il à tout fait pour elle obtient pas la garde de leur fils je vais pas dire elire meilleur papa ceci dit yukiko pour conan mitte il à du maquillage sur ses poignées _

_maman regarde mes poignée avec un mouchoir elle efface un de mes poignée: il à des bleu _

_papa relever une manche : matte yuki c'est pas des simple bleu il à été tenu en juger la couleu jours quelqu'un à du le kidnappé attacher le connaissant il as du s'enfuir heiji à dit il on perdu conan pendant prêt de 2 h 30 avant de le retrouver il à été blesser 2 fois demo ce jour la il dit de rien se souvenir de ce qu'il à pu faire l avait aussi mal à la tète il n'a pas arrêté dire il est fatigué quand kogoro la frapper à l'hôtel sur la tête j'ai remarquer il tremble demo il à un heure j'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital de la sensei elle ma dit conan à une fracture et aussi comment dire d'autre fracture mal cicatrisé date pas aujourd'hui selon elle l'avant dernière remonte à 3 mois une d'elle _

_maman : masaka kogoro le maltraite depuis le début il nous à rien dit pour on ne s'inquiète pas matte akito est avec eux depuis prêt de 3 mois il nous auras dit _

_papa : ya il est partit pour cette raison l sait ce qui à du se passer protecteur comme il est depuis son arrivé il fais obstacle à kogoro à chaque fois il frappe Conan akito il contre attaque avec son karaté il vise le point faible de kogoro chose que ran à confirme akito est depuis son arrivé protégé son frère il à pas hésiter faire kogoro se prendre une raclé demo le jour il appeler agasa parce que il à compris son fréire était pas en situation normal son frère pleure en public chose qui arrive jamais avec Conan qui de nature et passionné et grand timide en le Conan avec un sourire quand il est excité de mystère ou de foot demo avant ton arrivé il dit il veut se souvenir il est encore confus autre chose il c'est endormis sur ses devoir hier et aujourd'hui il à pas beaucoup dormis ce regard cet après midi quand il c'et réveiller un regard de peut il pleurais pendant il ors _

_maman : matte yusako tu entrain dire ce qui à pu le mettre dans cet état c'est la drogue demo conan connait reconnaître _

_papa :ya il peut connaitre certaine grâce à leur odeur demo il à 50% des drogue incolore indolore il à pu en absorbe sans le savoir le problème certain utilise la drogue comme paralysant leur victime ou réduisant la capacité défense chez les enfants c'est dangereux il sont facile à maîtriser demo conan lui il est pas facile à se laisser faire il arrive se s'évader il est probable il à réussi s'échapper demo étant sous l'effet de la drogue il à pas pu aller loin de son enlèvement kidnappeur l'aurait retrouver avant heiji et le reste du la bande puisse retrouver assis devant un petit lac arc en ciel lac il puisse plus s'échapper il à plusieurs façon pour empêcher conan de fuir pièce fermer sans ouverture et issus facile pour lui à fuir ou alors en l'endormant _

_maman: soca il état quelque part dans les salles du bain public ran chan à dit le dernier bain public conan et les garçon sont allé était assez grand les filles et elle on voulu le faire en dernier quand elle on vu les enfant chercher conan _

_papa: c'est ce que je pense heiji à dit conan à disparu pendant prêt de 2 heure de plus son badge et portable état dans son sac dans les vestiaire homme il devais surement être endormis j'ai penser par le chloroforme demo j'ai appris conan après acheter au distributeur un soda orange une bouteille d'eau est allé toilette il à laissé sur le lavabo quelque seconde sa canette et l'eau il avais déjà bu dedans il se souviens aurais dit à son frère là marcher l avais de l'eaux _

_maman : autrement dit il on pu glisser dans les boisson la drogue demo c'est une drogue qu faiblis masaka tu pense quand même pas il avais du ghb la drogue ces personne pervers _

_papa p je le pense pas je suis sure la sensei me la dit il on trouver du ghb dans son sang demo ce qui me dérange il avais aussi de l'alcool dans son sang ce qu est pas normal Matteo Conan accès à l'alcool de moury vu il en conserve dans leur frigo Conan ne veut pas se faire traiter comme enfant c'est pas Akito qu va être coopérative : ah j'ai jamais penser à ce genre de chose demo il se peut i__l à d'autre nouvelle droguecomme ce que tu sait sur qui_

_maman : anthony tu crois c'est peut être l'un d'eux qui aurais fais le coup _

_papa : à ne pas écarter comme piste demo il aussi les ennemies de cet idiot de moury la majorité surveille son entourage avant de lancer leur attaque sur moury il on pu savoir les garçons habite chez cet idiot _

_ maman : chotto yusako il à des enfant c surveille ton langage devant eux _

_papa : hai hai je te laisse conan je dois appeler avant d'aller à l'hôpital papa répond à son portable vibrant ha nichan tu tombe mal _

_oncle astuchi : yusako j'ai besoin de voir conan rapide tu peut l'emmener à mon bureau _

_papa ma regarder : non gomen nichan mais conan est pas en état de plus les média sont à sa recherche ta vu le journal c'est pour ça je les récupéré avant la sonnerie de l'école cet après midi _

_oncle: bon sang nichan tu me complique la tache OK je viens demo tu sait il mordu son prof de sport ce matin _

_papa : nani pourquoi so _

_maman : yusako_

_gyrophare ambulance arriver devant la maison: yuyuyuyu_

_oncle astuchi: ambulance nichan serais par hasard pour conan _

_papa signe à maman avant descendre ouvrir non c'est pur une voisin_

_oncle astuchi : vraiment baka tu crois je n'est pas vu l'ambulance prendre route vers ici ma fille ma dit conan à passer presque toute la journée à l'infirmerie tu es venu le chercher à l'infirmerie ce qui fait tu as pas parler à hiroshita sensei si non tu aurais su il à mordu son prof de sport aujourd'hui hé ta voiture de luxe est garé à l'allé ce qu prouve tu comptais sortir plus tard celle de yukiko est garer au garage hé tu compte encore me prendre pour un idiot nichan _

_papa p salopard tu manipule depuis le début pour parler à conan : j'ai compris nichan tu es chez moi demo tu devras attendre parce conan est inconscient est vraiment mauvais état miyake sensei ma dit de l'emmener à l'hôpital pour l'examine que ce qu l'inquiète c'est conan convulser_

_oncle astuchi :seras il aussi epinetie_

_papa : baka il à jamais fais de crise épilepsie de toute façon c'est héréditaire personne de la famille à ça bah raccroche ouvre konbawa il est à l'étage vous prenez l'escalier vous verrez sa mère _

_oncle appuyer sur un poteau de la cour : jolie résidence nichan j'ignoras tu te pris une nouvelle adresse _

_papa p il tourne encore autour : hé qu'est tu veut c'est lui t'envoie_

_oncle astuchi : quel accueil petit frère je viens pas pour jouer intermédiaire entre toi otossa et toi je viens pour le travaille demo ça fais un bail tu joue cet carte de plus tu as pas finis ce petit jeu avec lui demo en cas tu l'ignore otossa à quelque ennuie de santé et il à quitter son travail après un incident sur le terrain les requins on découvert son problème mis derrière les bureau otossa lui cet idée de faire que du bureau ne lu plait pas il à choisit retraite de la police il à d'autre projet qui vont plus sur terrain il eut te parler _

_papa :je n'est rien à dire à connard comment ta eu cet adresse nichan _

_oncle astuchi : confidentielle nichan je suis ton nichan je me dois de veiller sur toi et ta famille jolie la petite _

_papa regarde hana ramper jusque papa il prend dans ses bras : princesse dangereuse comme ses frères ira pas plus loin _

_oncle astuchi: je vois nichan_

_papa me regarde sortir sur le brancard avec les ambulancier : amener mon fils à l'hôpital hogara _

_ambulancier : c'est pas le secteur _

_papa :non ma c'est la bas son sensei travaille j'ai confiance à miyake sensei il est le meilleur sensei de sa catégorie li peut de sauver mon fils de 7 ans _

_oncle astuchi : la police peut vous escorter jusque à l'hôpital cet enfant est un témoin _

_ambulancier : d'accord on va l'emmener à hogara _

_papa : aligata _

_maman sorti avec son sac à man et un sac pour m avec sherloc je vous accompagne je suis sa mère _

_ambulancier mon fais descendre l'escalier puis m'installer dans l'ambulance : hai monter _

_maman embraser la joue de hana et papa :amène hana chez le prof rejoint nous au plus vite à l'hôpital_

_papa : OK on se retrouve à l'hôpital_

_plus tard j'ai été conduit à l'hôpital hogara c'est le nouveau hopital pour mineur il à ouvert il à bientôt 1 ans l'année dernière en CP ou rétrécit la première fois j'ai été blesser par balle elle était encore en aménagement demo il à miyake sensei un très bon pédiatre qui travaille désormais à l'hôpital pour enfant depuis son ouverture grâce à papa qui lui à survivre la vie de cauchemar il été victime il à 15 ans et toujours su le motiver à se battre pour vivre motiver à devenir un sensei bref il est devenue mon sensei il suit aussi ma petite soeur hana j'oubliais hana yuki kudo edogawa âgé de 1 ans né le 14 mars elle dit des mot comme papa maman marche presque c'est la dernière de ma fratrie nastuki kudo 20 ans fille aîné de ma fratrie beauté de maman caractère de papa elle n'est pas à sous estimer quand on joue les malin elle nous rappelle qui commande qui à pouvoir papa et maman eux ne pas du genre lever la main sur nous facile demo neechan quand on est sous sa surveillance elle va se gêner nous fiche une fessé l'autre jour genta kun fus pris en pris en flaque à couper et servir seul sans autorisation du gâteaux elle la raccompagné chez lui parler aux parents malgré genta kun nier elle à montre la preuve au parents demander au parent permission de punir genta kun à sa façon à fichu une fessé de coup de ceinture devant ses parents on disant à genta kun les enfants qui touche et vole sans permission elle ne leur fais pas de cadeau genta kun devenu rouge de honte quand il c'est pris la fessé devant ses parents devant nous ses amis ma soeur nous avais tous demander devenir avec elle depuis ce jour la les enfants et particulièrement genta kun quand ma soeur est dans les parages il se tienne à ko imagine ma soeur sensei des écoles elle serais le faire devant tout la classe bref en parlant de neechan elle à retrouver mon frère qui lu à était à se prépare faire une grosse erreur elle intervenue puis forcer nichan de venir à l'hôpital rejoindre les parents à l'hôpital moi j'ai eu droit plein d'examen puis au final j'ai été opérer pendant des longue heures pour arrêter l'hémorragie cérébrale ou j'ai faillit mourir sur la table à cause d'un cailloux je suis réveil quelque heure plus tard après opération mon frère ma grande soeur les parents oncle astuchi takagi sato kejii heiji était aussi présent après visite de miyake sensei j'a eu droit question _

_mon frère me tiens la main sa tête poser prêt de moi chuchote: nichan ne m'abandonne pas réveille toi si te plait te plait _

_maman joue sur ma joue : akito tu veut pas aller manger avec ta soeur _

_mon frère : non je n'est pas faim okassa je veut rester avec nichan _

_oncle astuchi :nichan que ta dit miyake sur ce qui à pu mettre conan en hémorragie _

_papa dans le coin prêt de la fenêtre surveille couloir et l'extérieur bras croisé : conan à été battu que les examen il à fait il à 2 jours sont revenu la sensei la contacter à trouver une fracture de son bras gauche 1 cote cassé les bleu il à trouver pendant les examen n'était pas encore apparu quand il à été visiter il à 2 jours il confirmer 2 fracture sur conan mal placé cicatrisé non soigné que selon lui une des fracture remonte 4/6 mois ce qui concerne hémorragie 'est les coup conan reçu ces derniers mois sur sa tête est à l'origine de ces maux de tète que cet hémorragie aurais pu le tuer son avais attendu plus longtemps de le faire cet opération qui était passer opération à risque il peut avoir des conséquence définitif sur l'évolution de conan encore il faut il se réveille pour diagnostique la suite et ces chances de vivre normal san d'autre conséquence grave _

_ma soeur : demo il est sorti du bloc il va vivre otossa l'opération à réussi _

_papa: ça tu vois nastuki on peut rien faire tant il ne se réveille pas on ne peut pas dire si c'est une réussite ou un échec on peut juste attendre il se réveille pendant cette période il ne se réveille pas alors c'est que on aura pas d'autre choix de déclarer mort sans activité cérébrale il est en mort cérébrale _

_mon frère cris ma serrer la main : non nichan se réveillera il ne peut pas mourir pas lui pas nichan ta pas droit dire ça otossa je veut pas on abandonne nichan il se réveillera il monter sur lit me secoue nichan réveille toi réveille toi ne lasse pas nous séparer nichan _

_maman pris mon frère akito calme toi on va pas abandonner on fera tout pour il se réveille _

_mon frère cris en se débattant: nichan réveil toit si te plait nichan nichan_

_papa à endormis mon frère :nastuki pourquoi tu la amené ici _

_ma grande soeur: demo tu as dit de pas le quitter je m'inquiéte pour conan puis il à ce que à dit akito tout à l'heure il va le faire _

_maman qui tien mon frère endormis par la somnifère l'installe sur l'autre lit: de quoi tu parle nastuki_

_ma soeur sort une arme de son dos :ça je l'es vu le charger il dans la cabane il a dit en français jamais on se sépare à nouveau nichan même mort on reste ensemble_

_oncle astuchi pris l'arme le vérifie :il à 3 balle pour 8 emplacement demo d'ou il tiens cet arme c'est pas la plus facile pour un enfants puisse utiliser même une femme seras pas utiliser facile sans faire dégât nichan serais ton arme _

_papa regarde l'arme p masaka cet arme serais celle de l'organisation lu avais donner pour sa mission c'es: pas la mienne en tout cas cet arme n'est pas de mon style _

_ ma grande soeur : demo kogoro ojisan possédé une arme ça aurai pu être à lui _

_sato: on vérifié chez lui quand on l'arrêté son arme est bien chez lui dans sa planque cet arme n'est pas un 38 de kogoro_

_heiji: il aurais pu le trouver quelque part comme la casse il va souvent pour prendre des trucs pour faire ses idées il aime le recyclage_

_maman : maintenant j y pense il à quelque semaine j'ai entendu les jumeau parler de trésor défense il voulais pas on tombe dessus il von le mettre dans leur cabane on risquerais pas de leur confisquer il voulais la garder pour se protéger en cas _

_papa: nichan cet arme à été trouver par les jumeau il est possible il à déjà servit pour une affaire d'arme manquant_

_oncle astuchi met l'arme dans un sachet transparent :OK je vais le faire vérifier il manque 5 balles à l'intérieur nastuki tu sait si les jumeaux il on utiliser_

_ma grande soeur: non nichan à dit c'est la première il veut s'en servir les balles Conan les avais enlever mis dans une boite_

_papa :combien de balle il avait quand il on trouver _

_ma grande soeur :3 _

_sato : tu sait ou il on trouver cet arme nastuki chan _

_ma grande soeur : non il m ajuste dit il avais trouver et il à montrer à conan conan voulais le donner à la police mais lui il convaincu de la garder que ça pourra les aider à se défendre contre gin il à déjà des balle dans l'arme il on juste à trouver un moyen d'avoir des balles pour rajouter à l'arme du crime avec 3 ce n'est pas suffisant pour se libérer de gin_

_oncle astuchi :3 n'est deja pas bon il soit à leur porter alors si on plus il se procure d'autre c'est encore trop dangereux de tout les cas cet arme en va la mettre hors de leur vue et en sécurité au dépôt à la police_

_moi je réveille j'ai serre légèrement la main de maman qui me regarde_

_maman me regarde ma sourit : mon ange tu es enfin réveillé _

_ma grande soeur: nichan yucatta tu va bien _

_heiji: conan kun tu un battant _

_papa : nastu va chercher miyake sensei _

_ma soeur sort chercher sensei : hai otossa_

_moi j'ai chercher à parler mais je réalise j'ai pas possibilité de parler j'ai tout un installation de fil relier sur moi je regarde mon corps mon bras gauche est en plâtre j'ai aussi des bandages autour de mon torse au moins je vois plus flou ce qui est bien je regarde autour de moi je cherche mon frère du regard mais je peut pas voir beaucoup de chose coucher et entoure de grand j'entendu du bruit je regarde la direction du bruit je peut voir un appareil cardiaque et une machine qui monte et descend en suivant le tuyaux du regard je put comprendre ce qui monte et descend c'est ma respiration je ne sait pas trop quoi penser je suis subitement éblouis par une lumière dans les yeux après je remarque tout le monde à du sortir quand l'équipe et miyake sensei est rentrer il on tester tout plein de truc surtout mes réflexes pendant prêt de 10 min avant il se décide d'enlever une parti de mes branchement respiration et du cerveaux mais pais celui de mon cœur à croire il à un problème avec mon cœur je trouve positon demi assis meilleur vue j'ai pu voir mon frère qui dort sur le lit à coté sensei ma poser plein de question pour tester ma mémoire et mon intelligence je suis toujours aussi intelligent mais niveau souvenir c'est assez flou il aussi tester mes sensation à la douleur après il est sortit j'ai vu mes parents ma soeur heiji rentrer les 3 keiji y compris oncle astuchi_

_maman ma fais petit câlin et ma embrasser le front : mon conan je suis heureuse tu va bien tu soit réveiller _

_papa: yuki laisse le peu tranquille _

_maman allas répliquer ma soeur devancer _

_ma soeur m'enlacer amicale : nichan tu es un guerrier tu sait on à faillit plus se voir j'adore mes petit frère kawaii _

_oncle astuchi voix basse à papa : nichan un lover ton fils cadet avec les filles _

_papa: les 2 le sont nichan demo c'est vrai conan est le préférer des filles_

_moi j'ai rougi enlacer par ma soeur :je je je su_

_maman sourire amicale :prend ton temps mon ange tu viens de te réveiller _

_ma soeur peut être l veut communiquer avec nous il arrive à parler correct n'est ce pas nichan_

_moi signe de oui puis montre mon frère _

_ma soeur : nichan fais une sieste il était fatigué _

_mon frère se frotte les yeux :pas cool de mentir neechan sur moi _

_ma soeur : je ne ment pas je dis juste tu dormais _

_ mon frère c'est assis saute sol puis se met à coté de moi m'enlacer fraternelle : nichan je suis content tu soit réveiller tu as prouver aux adulte on est pas des perdant on se bat pour vivre il croyais que tu va pas te réveiller demo moi je savais tu te réveilleras parce que on est frère m'enlacer _

_moi rougi plus __d'être enlacer : ni nichan _

_mon frère :je sait ce que tu veut dire ta pas besoin de le dire nichan_

_papa :attention de faire mal à ton frère akito_

_mon frère regarder le fils du moniteur : pourquoi il lui as pas enlever le bidule sur son __cœur_

_papa: par sécurité il à fait un arrêt de cœur pendant 2 min durant l'opération kamuzo sensei _

_ma soeur: hein nichan à faillit mourir pendant l'opération _

_maman : votre frère à subit une opération à risque contenue les dégâts causer kamuzo sensei dit que arrêt cardiaque n'est pas à écarter pour les prochaines heure_

_oncle astuchi :autrement dit il sont pas prêt de déclarer il on éloigner tout les danger pour sa santé _

_ma soeur :demo nichan est un sportive_

_papa:ce n'est pas question de sportive ou pas les traumatisme physique il à reçus ces derniers mois affaiblis son système immunitaire et les organes pour lui avec un système qui fonctionne pas correct s'affaiblit aussi autrement dit les effets qui reste dangereux fièvre stresse ce qui dois à éviter _

_mon frère : nichan je veille sur toi je promet on évitera tout ce qui est pas amusant qui peut stresse pour toi j'ai pas envie nichan on soit séparer _

_maman: dit pas de bêtise akito personne va séparer mes jumeaux tu as raison on va tout faire pour ton frère ne soit pas à se stresser_

_moi je regarde heiji les policiers qui sont aussi soulagé de me voir vivant je regarde l'oncle lui j'ai vu très rare depuis des années mais depuis l'année dernière il à été transferrine à Tokyo dans la nouvelle unité de police spécialiser pour les affaires sen rapport avec les mineurs il travaille avec takagi keiji qui est son nouveaux coéquipier sato keiji est toujours de la 5 éme division des crimes je peut voir à leur regard il veule me parler_

_mon frère observe les keiji: sato keiji takagy keiji pourquoi vous êtes venu ici si vous êtes en service_

_sato regarder papa puis c'est approcher amicale : akitori kun Conan kun on est venu deja pour savoir comment vous aller tout les deux _

_mon frère : euh genki sato keiji_

_moi: ça va sato keiji pourquoi_

_sato: c'est bien demo les jumeaux on à des questions à vous poser Conan kun si tu es fatigué tu as droit droit de nous le dire_

_mo je signe oui_

_mon frère: pourquoi vous nous parler_

_oncle astuchi: akito depuis tu es arrivé chez moury san tu as vu Kogoro moury san frapper Conan_

_mon frère hausser les épaule _

_ma soeur :moi oui je l'es vu une fois quand j'étai avec un ami à un café en fessait les boutique à cet époque j'ignorais c'était mon nichan_

_papa : c'est quand tu as vu moury kun frapper Conan nastu_

_ma grande soeur : quelque jour après mon arrivé à Tokyo il quelque mois avant l'arrivé de akito chez l'oncle kogoro demo après j'avais parlé à nichan il ma dit que c'est la seule fois kogoro la taper je lui dit de pas laisser on__cle kogoro le frapper d'etre prudent il ma répondu t'inquiète pas neechan jusque à 2 jours je croyais il avais pas fais _

_maman : akito c'est important tu nous dit situ as vu kogoro frapper Conan autre fois en dehors de l'autre jour pour protéger ton frère des méchants _

_mon frère ma regarder soupirer :pff oui de le premier jour je suis arrivé on était avec ran neechan on rentrai au 5 éme district on est tomber sur une affaire sur le chemin ran neechan appeler son père pour il aide l'ami de ran neechan c'est pendant l'enquête la première fois j'ai vu kogoro ojissan frapper nichan ran neechan lui à dit pas le faire_

_oncle astuchi : il à continuer de frapper Conan _

_mon frère : oui _

_papa : à quel moment il frappe ton frère aki_

_mon frère : à chaque fois nichan parle ou fais une remarque pendant l'enquête il frappe nichan ou quand ran neechan et moi à dos tourner quand on reste avec kogoro ojissan il le frappe sans arret il veut jamais écouter ou nous laisser parler _

_takagi : il ta deja frapper akito kun_

_mon frère :une seule fois en était sur une autre ville dé qu'il à fait j'ai toute suite mordu sa main et fais mon karaté avec ma chaussure j'ai dit devant tout le monde tu me touche pas tu es pas mon père à chaque fois il essaye de lever la main je le lui montre les dents je mord très fort je le fais saigner _

_ma soeur : nichan mord aussi depuis ton arrivé il mord il fais que te copier _

_mon frère: je lui dit je mord pour me défendre contre les méchant les adultes c'est pas moi qui lui appris à mordre une fois il mordait deja pendant les vacances dans le camps il à été mordu par un autre enfants il à répliquer aussitôt par une morsure à l'autre enfants aussi fort que moi les adultes _


End file.
